Lone Subject: D66
by MakTheHedge01
Summary: A sci-fi future AU Koyuki has been raised in a secret ninja clan hidden in Tokyo since her childhood. Raised in secrets of the shinobi's espionage and criminal activity, sometimes she wished she lived a normal life like her peers, then everything changes when her clan steals a secret weapon. Rated T for suggestive themes. DoroXKoyu
1. Chapter 1

As night fell in the city of Tokyo, dark clothed individuals jumped from building to building with super human ability, starting their big mission. They were seemingly invisible to normal people and to the technology around them, making them superior spies since feudal Japan. Their objective was clear, steal the secret weapon the Japanese government was working on. One of the dark clothed individuals had tripped and fallen on their face. The others, but one, continued to their mission.

The one that remained helped their teammate up.

"Koyuki... For the last time, you cannot be failing like this. You're lucky I at least get along with you in this clan."

The girl named Koyuki nodded and dusted herself.

"I know Mukuro.. A shinobi shouldn't fail so shamefully like this. I understand."

Mukuro nodded and signaled Koyuki to catch up with the rest.

"You do remember the plan.. Right?"

Mukuro reminded Koyuki. She nodded and smiled.

"Of course. Shigure went to disguise himself as one of the scientists. Then we surround the window the weapon is in, wait for the security to go down, then Shigure will signal us to take the weapon."

Mukuro sighed in relief.

"Good."

As one of the other shinobi signaled the group leader, he went to take care of the security system. Soon, they were on top of the scientist building, waiting for their chance to take the weapon. Mukuro peeked through the window just to see Shigure close the door and waited for the security go down as he prepared the weapon for the heist. When he heard the cameras turn off he pulled the weapon from its position and signaled the group to start. The shinobi reacted quickly and undrilled the bolts and screws securing the window. Koyuki and Mukuro tied a lowering cord around themselves so they can be lowered down to retrieve the weapon. When they laid hands on the crate, Shigure received a message from their hacker.

"Shigure, the system will last for only five more minutes. You guys have to hurry!"

Shigure nodded and told Koyuki and Mukuro.

"Hurry you two. The cameras won't last long."

The two girls hurried and carried the huge create and were raised up by their fellow teammates. Shigure jumped out through the window and dropped the disguise. The team hurried and drilled the window back in place and took create and left the scene.

Later, Koyuki and Mukuro were finally relieved as the put down the crate because of its heavy weight. Mukuro took off her visors and looked at Koyuki.

"What's wrong?"

Koyuki nodded and took her visors off as well, looking through them.

"Don't tell me you feel guilty again." Mukuro sighed.

"I know.. But sometimes stealing just isn't in my nature, Mukuro."

Koyuki admitted. She removed her head gear and looked at the device on her arm. She pressed a button and a flat hologram screen shot up a few centimeters from her arm, checking the time and her schedule.

'Hm. I'll be going now."

She started walking off but Mukuro stopped her for a bit.

"Wait Koyuki." She threw a wad of cash to her. "There's your payment."

Koyuki nodded and left again. She went into her sleeping quarters and undressed from her ninja outfit and changed into sleeping clothes. She lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, the same ceiling she's been raised in. She shrugged off her memories and went to sleep.

Meanwhile underground, Shigure looked at the weapon in the crate. He looked at his fellow ninjas. "What does it look like?" He asked someone.

"Well. It's not really nonliving. Basically, it's a lifeform. It takes a human and animal appearance." One of the ninjas explained.

"Let me see it." Shigure ordered. They nodded and opened the metal crate. Inside revealed a pod that can fit a person inside. One of the ninjas carefully hacked the code to see what's inside the life pod. The door swung open and fog spilled on the floor.

"This is the weapon?..."

Next day, Koyuki woke up and went to dress up in her school uniform. As she grabbed her school bag, she left her room just to see Mukuro standing out of red door.

"Ready yet?" She asked, not wearing her ninja outfit, instead a business suit, a short skirt, makeup, and glasses that made Mukuro look like an official business woman. Also uses it to disguise as Koyuki's guardian in case something were to go wrong at school.

"Ready yet?"

She asked.

Koyuki glanced at herself in the mirror and nodded.

"Yes.."

She sighed and left.

Mukuro walked with Koyuki to school and dropped her off. Mukuro smiled slightly and nudged Koyuki's shoulder.

"Try not to cause any trouble."

Koyuki nodded and looked at the building and proceeded to walk inside. Before she walked in, she saw a familiar pink haired girl walk behind her. Then Koyuki gasped and her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Natsumi-san!~"

Koyuki ran up and hugged her friend. Natsumi yelped from the sudden surprise and smiled.

"Heheh, hey Koyuki-chan! How are you?"

Natsumi asked as Koyuki let go.

"I've been doing well. Thing's just been a little stressful at home."

Koyuki laughed nervously. Natsumi sighed and nodded and continued to walk inside the school.

"Same here. Its a wonder how much trouble a brother can cause."

Koyuki giggled at her remark and went on chatting until they went to class. During the girls' class session, on separate building on the roof, someone was spying on Koyuki through some binoculars.

"How long are you gonna stare at her, Shigure?..."

Mukuro growled at her superior.

"I'm finding out why our weapon has only been active when he sensed Koyuki's presence this morning."

He growled back and continued to observe Koyuki.

"Still... Even for our clan, this is stalkerish."

Shigure sighed and put the binoculars away.

"Fine we'll do it your way. Let's go."

The two ninjas fled back to their hideout.


	2. Chapter 2

As Shigure and Mukuro went back to their hideout, they both went to the lab to look at the weapon.

"Since you wanted to see the weapon so much..." Shigure said as he unlocked the pod's code. The door swung open again and two large, circular eyes glowed bright blue as it awakened. As fog spilled all over the floor, the creature took three heavy steps out of its pod, breathing heavily through its gas mask. The creature towered over Shigure and Mukuro, surprisingly a bit taller than both of them. The blue creature turned to Shigure.

"How may I assist you today?" It spoke in a rough but smooth tone in its voice.

"A frog?... Is this all the government's doing nowadays? This is ridiculous." Mukuro rolled her eyes. "Why would it be attracted to Koyuki?" She asked.

"Well that's exactly what I'm trying to figure out. But first he needs some calibrations.. Come with me, D66."

Shigure ordered the creature known as, D66 and led him away into a separate room. Before Shigure left, he turned to Mukuro.

"Make sure you get prepared for another heist tonight.." He glared and left.

Mukuro nodded and turned away to leave. She sighed and looked at the device attached to her arm and quickly texted a message to Koyuki's cell phone.

During Koyuki's lunch period, she spent her usual time on top of the school's roof, not up to eating with her friends. She felt like she didn't fit in with other girls, and she knew it. The girls would always talk about sleepovers, make up, and... Boys. All she knew what to talk about was something too secretive to even speak of. She sighed and hung on the rail at the edge of the roof from her knees, staring at the sky. She zoned out as she stared at the atmosphere, the slight breeze blowing her bangs to the side. She soon snapped back to reality when she heard her friend yell from surprise.

"K-Koyuki-chan! What are you doing?!"

Koyuki sat up quickly and saw Natsumi. She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Nothing to worry about, Natsumi-san... Heheh.."

"My goodness, you almost gave me a heart attack.." Natsumi sighed from relief and looked at Koyuki.

"Just letting you know we should go back inside." She smiled and hitched her thumb at the door.

Koyuki nodded and went through the door, not saying a word. Natsumi even wondered what goes on in her mind, but didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

Koyuki heard her phone go off in the hallway and looked at the message.

"Koyuki. I'm picking you up early.

-Mukuro"

Koyuki sighed and closed her cell phone as she understood the message.

"Are you alright Koyuki?.." Natsumi asked.

"Yeah everything's fine." She pulled a fake smile you couldn't tell from an actual smile. Koyuki was secretly skilled at acting, in case of being captured or tricking someone. Natsumi smiled, believing she'll be ok for the time being.

"That's good to hear."

Koyuki's name was soon called from the intercom.

"Oh.. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Natsumi. Bye~" Koyuki smiled and left.

Koyuki met Mukuro in the school office and told her to come with her for her "doctor's appointment". They both left the area and brought Koyuki to a secret passage to their hideout.

"C'mon. We can't be late for this."

"I thought it was tonight?..." Koyuki complained.

"Since when do we ever prepare at night? You know the drill." Mukuro snapped at her and quickly changed into her ninja attire. "So, Shigure said we might use that weapon soon." She explained.

Koyuki's eyes lit up and looked at Mukuro. "What is the weapon, exactly?" She asked. Mukuro glared at Koyuki.

"You're gonna have to wait and see it."

The sun began to set as time passed, and Koyuki was on the roof after everything was planned. She looked at the sunset and removed her visors to get an actual sight at the beautiful blend of colors. Soon she heard heavy steps advancing to her. She stood up and turned around, but nothing was there. She looked around and still didn't sense anything. Koyuki shrugged it off and sat back down.

Little did she know, from behind the roof entrance was the frog creature they stole. He looked at her from afar, wanting to confront her, but felt to intimated to do so. After debating for a while, the creature left Koyuki alone and went to roam somewhere else in the city.

Hours later, it wasn't much of a heist as Koyuki thought. Just more petty stealing to meet their wages. Two semi trucks drove down the street the shinobi were hiding around. If this was actually something worth their while, they'd take what's inside the carts. Something like drugs? Less likely.. Too dishonorable for them. Riches like precious metals or just mere supplies? Definitely.

Koyuki and Mukuro were signalled to stop the drivers. They both nodded and ran from building to building and hopped on separate trucks. Both of them drilled a small hole in the carts and slipped a spy cam into the compartments to see what was inside. Koyuki looked at the screen on her holopad and saw loads of advanced technology that could be put to their own use. Mukuro found out the same thing and went for the theft. Koyuki climbed to the passenger's side of the truck and peeked through the window quickly. She saw both men armed with military grade weapons. She sighed and opened the passager's door to get their attention. As soon as the man looked out the door, Koyuki grabbed the guy by the arm and threw him out, keeping the gun for herself. The driver's attention was toward his missing partner. He growled and held his gun up as he heard thumping on the roof of the truck. The driver took the chance and fired three shots above him.

Things were quiet for a moment then suddenly, Koyuki cut a hole in the roof of the truck, wrapped a rope dart around his neck and yanked him out of the seat. She threw his body on the side of the road and jumped in to take control of the truck. She activated her GPS and drove a different route to the hideout.

"Great job Koyuki."

Koyuki heard Mukuro through her ear piece and sighed in relief, knowing her friend is alive.

When they got to the hideout, Koyuki was relived to rest for the night as other shinobi unloaded the goods. She then felt that same stalked feeling and looked at the different roofs of buildings. She shrugged it off again and went inside.

Those same glowing blue eyes stalked Koyuki once more as the frog creature looked at her. He shouldn't be out of his pod unauthorized, but had this itch to just watch over this certain ninja. The frog creature sneaked back inside the shinobi building and slipped back into his pod to rest


	3. Chapter 3

Koyuki woke up the next morning, yawning as she sat up. She looked at the blank walls in her form, dying to decorate it so it seemed more alive, but she was forbidden to do so. She sighed and got up to do her morning stretches. Thankfully she had no school and hopefully she didn't have to work either. All she wanted to do was be alone for today. She continued her morning routine and went to eat breakfast, organized and cleaned her uniform and weapons, and finally went to train to improve her skills. After all of this, Koyuki went back to the roof to watch the sky again. She always adored how the many different clouds can form such abstract shapes. The sunset would usually form a variety of colors that she found unique, and she especially loved the sky at night but never got around it because of her missions. She loved how the stars shimmered in the darkness. Koyuki usually liked rural areas because she can actually see a lot of stars many couldn't spot in the city. She then decided to sneak off into the city to walk around.

She ran from building to building to get into inner Tokyo. She climbed down a building into an alley and began to walk within the streets. She hated the city noise, but it was one of the only things that could distract her. She debated about staying away from shops that sold valuable things, such as jewelry, technology, and even thrift shops. Only because she knew her stealing instinct would kick in. She hated stealing, but it became a really bad habit. If she did happen to steal something, she'd put it back. For now, all she bought was food and clothes. Just simple things she needed and sneaked back into the hideout.

When she got there, she sensed that same presence again. It wasn't one of her fellow ninjas, no. She turned around, on the roof next over was a tall, blue frog creature.

Was this an alien? Koyuki asked herself.

It clearly looked something from a movie but Koyuki didn't do anything about it. The creature just blinked, as if he was hesitating to take a step closer. Both the frog and Koyuki had this awkward silence between them. She thought it was just her imagination, but it was right there, in broad daylight. The frog turned around and disappeared in thin air. Koyuki shook her head to recap what she just saw. Tonight, she'll see if she can confront the creature to find out what it is and what it wants.

D66 fell to the floor when he appeared in the lab. He was on his hands and knees and held on to his chest, having a hard time breathing.

"Never.. Teleport.. Again..." The frog gasped out and stood up. He grabbed a thick cord from his pod and connected it to his back to regain energy. He sat down on the floor and closed his eyes to relax but then heard someone walk towards him. D66 opened his eyes to look up only to see Shigure.

"D66. What are you doing out of your pod?..." He growled.

"My apologies, but as an unstable test subject, I must require some kind of physical movement."

D66 answered to avoid punishment, but he had a point.

"Fine. Whatever your requirements need." Shigure left to talk to someone else.

D66 tried to speed up his charging process but had to take his time. If that ninja girl was going back on the roof, he had to get the energy he needed and gain that courage to talk to her. He felt like he saw her before, and needed to protect her from anything. He doesn't know why he thinks this way. He knows he's meant for destruction. Why does he have feelings? He may never understand the emotions those scientists programmed his mind with. Maybe there was a purpose for him after all?

 **sorry this one's short but I'm still planning out the rest. But hoped you enjoyed ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening, Koyuki made herself a little snack in the hideout's large kitchen. She looked down at the rice balls she made and sighed. Not because they didn't look nice. She sighed because she still debated about looking for that frog. Koyuki zoned out again until Mukuro's voice snapped her out of it.

"Koyuki. What are you up to?"

"Huh?.. Nothing. Just making a little snack." Koyuki smiled and wrapped the food in a plastic wrapper.

"Well tonight we have a solo mission for you. Just steal the item and run. Make sure you kill any witnesses.."

Mukuro said straight up, with an icy gleam in her eyes to which Koyuki was used to.

Koyuki sighed and nodded. "Alright. It will get done." She turned around.

"Good. Report to Shigure when you finished." Mukuro pat Koyuki on the back and left. Koyuki looked down at her hands, remembering the last time a few witnesses was killed by her. Not from that petty truck heist, more like from a turf massacre she barely escaped.. She shook the thought of her hands being coated in blood away. She put away her snack and left to start her job.

She was later standing on Tokyo tower, scanning the city to see where her mission was being held. Once she saw a familiar building that fit the description, she went towards it. Koyuki snuck inside the warehouse and looked for the item she was sought to steal. She went through the warehouse's window and stayed up on the beams by the ceiling. She cringed at the smell inside the building, thankfully it was just the animals that she saw being smuggled away. She would've done something about it, but for now, she has to focus on the mission. She had to steal something that these people were using. Koyuki moved closer to the workers, who were treating the animals badly. She saw an electric collar these people were using on the animals. She analyzed the workers as they grabbed a controller from a table. They turned the controller and the collar on. As soon as they did so, the dog that wore the collar fell unconscious. With a few flicks of the joystick on the controller, the dog got up and growled. Wherever the worker moved the joystick, the dog will go to that desired location. Then they put down a dummy with flicks of the joystick and button pressing, the dog tackled the dummy and tore it apart.

The men laughed in amusement and continued to play around with the device around the dog's neck. Koyuki hated watching all of this and growled under her gas mask. She proceeded with the mission and grabbed a mini dart gun and shot two poison darts at the men's neck, the poison slowly killing them. Koyuki looked around for any other people and went to grab the controller the men were using. She looked at the dog and turned the collar off with the controller. The collar snapped off and the dog collapsed, unconscious. She walked up to and knelt down to the dog and hesitated to pet it. As Koyuki finally brought herself to do so, she sighed and pet it's fuzzy mane. She looked over and grabbed the collar and hooked it to her belt loop. The dog opened its eyes and whined at Koyuki. She shushed the animal and attempted to pick him up. She removed her mask to talk to it. "Are you ok?.."

The dog replied with a lick on her cheek. Koyuki giggled a bit and put her mask back on. "Don't worry.. I'll get you out of here."

She carried the dog over her shoulder and left the warehouse.

Koyuki later returned a few blocks away from the hideout and dropped the dog off in an enclosed alley way under a shed. "Sorry boy.. I'd take you in with me, but this is the only shelter I can provide you for now.."

Koyuki apologized but the dog pressed his nose against hers, saying it was alright. Koyuki smiled and pet the black and white dog one last time before leaving.

"Stay safe, boy.." Koyuki then returned to the base and turned in the item to Shigure.

"Thank you Koyuki. Here's your pay. Note that some of it was cut because of the people you killed along the way.."

"Ah.. Yes sir." Koyuki nodded and left. Suddenly she remembered her plan for tonight and hurried to the roof.

She sat down, removing her ninja attire to air out. She sighed and looked at the sky, staring at the stars that barely shined. Koyuki looked at her bag next to her and grabbed a rice ball to snack on. She stopped half way through her little meal and looked behind her, swearing she heard something. Little does she know, Subject D66 was hiding from her. Too shy to encounter her. Koyuki felt his weird aura and hid behind a transformer on the roof. D66 was hiding on the opposite side of the transformer and stood up to where Koyuki can see him from below. Koyuki gasped and quickly tackled him, firmly placing her knee on his collar bone.

D66 gasped and held onto Koyuki's leg. He panted frantically, but later calmed down as he looked at up at his attacker. Koyuki growled and extended a hidden blade from her gauntlet, preparing to attack.

"Who are you?..." She asked coldly. D66 blinked and tried to slide Koyuki's knee away.

"I am... Subject D66... May you move your knee off of my throat?..." He said politely and Koyuki listened to him and calmed down, yet kept her guard up. She moved her leg and D66 sat up. Koyuki retracted her hidden blade and examined him.

"What are you?.." She knelt down and looked at his eyes. D66 looked at her and nodded.

"I don't quite know either.." He rubbed his neck and stood up.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Koyuki asked, wanting to know what D66 was doing out here. He looked at the faint stars at the sky and pointed at them.

"What are these tiny lights?" He flexed his fingers as he thought he could grab them. Koyuki raised an eyebrow and looked up at the darkening sky.

"Stars?..." She glanced back at D66, now figuring out he wasn't an extraterrestrial alien. D66 nodded and took a deep breath.

"Stars.." He breathed out in a sigh. The word sounded so relaxing to him, and he loved it. D66 turned to eye Koyuki.

"Honestly.. I'm not allowed to be outside for a matter of time, but I figured sneaking out wouldn't be a problem." He chuckled to himself and sat down. Koyuki sat down next to him and looked at him.

"Hm.. D? Can I call you that?" She asked him. D66 nodded and looked at her.

"Of course you can." He closed his eyes as if he was smiling behind his gas mask.

"Well, D? Do you know why you're here?.. And is someone monitoring you?" Koyuki asked him.

D66 opened his eyes and looked down.

"I'm not really sure why I'm here... And no, no one is here to watch me. I sneaked out. I guess I saw you and you looked like the type I could talk to freely, without me being scolded.." He sighed and crossed his arms. Koyuki looked at his body and noticed some jet black scars, strangely shining and blending with his damp skin.

"It just feels nice to go outside instead of being cooped up.." D66 closed his eyes again to relax.

"I see.." Koyuki sighed and looked down.

"I hope to see you again. I'll be leaving right now." D66 said as he stood up.

"Goodbye.. Koyuki." He then disappeared into thin black smoke again, leaving Koyuki alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks had passed. Well, two at the most. Koyuki was at school and was outside for athletics class. She was sitting out on the bench and groaned from the pain that ached at her cheek and arm, both parts covered in a bandage. Natsumi sat with her with a minor injury as well, only pretty much shocked to see her friend put up a fight with someone.

"I had no clue there was some kind of fight in you, Koyuki." Natsumi giggled and pat her on the back.

Koyuki looked over at her and played along.

"Ha... Yeah. I never told you I was in a fighting club, did I?..."

"Really? That's really cool! I'd join you but, things have to be taken care of at home." Natsumi sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Say. Speaking of home.. How are you doing over there?"

Koyuki blinked and looked at her.

"Doing just... Fine. Why?"

"Well. Sometimes you're being pulled from school, and you really don't talk about your family as well.." Natsumi continued on and Koyuki stopped hearing after "Family".

The shinobi clan is her family, right? They were always there for her. Yeah some may have tried to leave her behind and such. The only one she considered family is Mukuro. She has always been there since day one. Day one when she arrived at the clan. What happened to her family?

All she remembers is smoke. Smoke in the rising of winter. Not from any show-offs against opposing ninjas, smoke from something else.. And gasoline.

Koyuki snapped out of her daze as Natsumi called her name.

" Koyuki? Are you ok? You're.. Crying.." She pulled a worried look on her face.

Koyuki wiped the tears trailing down her cheeks and sighed.

"Don't worry about it."

After that, they were called in to get to their next class.

The school day ended again for Koyuki and didn't hang out with Natsumi this time, she just wanted to clear her mind, and might visit the dog she saved from the warehouse.

She walked into the same alley where she dropped off the dog. Koyuki looked by the old shed where he was and didn't see him there. She worried and looked by the food and water bowl she gave him a while ago, but they weren't touched. She continued to look for the dog's aura, then she felt him nearby. A large wave of relief swept against her and she smiled.

The dog was heard running towards Koyuki and pounced her on the ground, it's tongue hanging out and licked Koyuki's non-bandaged cheek. She smiled and managed to push the dog off, then looked back at him to see the pretty, bright yellow and blue eyes it had.

"Heheh.. Zeroyasha, you silly puppy." Koyuki giggled and hugged the large dog.

Zeroyasha whined and nudged his nose against Koyuki's bandaid on her cheek.

"It's ok, boy.. Just a little fight." She told him and Zeroyasha smiled and rested his head on Koyuki's lap. She ran her fingers through the dog's thick fur and felt relaxed.

'I guess I can appropriately call him my pet.' Koyuki thought to herself and sighed.

Zeroyasha suddenly lifted his head up to sniff the air. He growled and ran off from the alley.

"Zeroyasha!?" Koyuki yelled and chased after him. After a few blocks away, Zeroyasha was barking at the top of a building. He continued to growl and Koyuki walked up behind him.

"What's wrong?... What do you see?" Koyuki asked him as she looked up the tall building.

Zeroyasha looked at the side of the building to see boxes piled on top of each other. He sprinted towards the boxes and jumped on one to the other and got on the roof. Koyuki sighed and followed him. She ran up the opposing building's wall and jumped on the roof Zeroyasha was on. He continued to bark and run to what he sensed. Koyuki was able to keep up with the dog, it was no problem. Koyuki stopped dead in her tracks when she realized this was HQ's zone. She cussed under her breath and called Zeroyasha back. He still didn't listen and snapped his jaws at in the air towards something. He took a few steps further and bit down again. As he did so, at the same time a yell came out of nowhere and Zeroyasha continued to hold his grip.

To stop confusion, the yell came from D66, who appeared out of his invisibility powers. He fell down and tried to crawl away and shake Zeroyasha off of his right foot. Koyuki sighed and whistled at Zeroyasha. The dog finally listened, and went back to Koyuki.

"D?... What are you doing?.." She walked towards him as he sat up.

"Uh... Your animal has a keen sense of location... I'm surprised he found me." D66 excused.

"Wait. Your foot." Koyuki kneeled down to see the damage Zeroyasha had done, but as she discovered the wound, the bleeding stopped and the bite mark turned black. The wound turned back to skin as she poked the marks.

"Does it hurt?.." She asked while she poked the sealed bite.

"No. It's just numb. I have a strange healing ability.." D66 smiled nervously under his respirator.

"Well.. What are you doing walking around? I haven't seen you in a while." Koyuki said as she helped the frog up.

"Staying out of trouble. I'd really love to get out of there a lot. But... Things to be done." He sighed.

"Oh. Yea I know.." Koyuki nodded.

"Maybe we can meet again tonight. And away from your... Companion?" D66 said and looked at Zeroyasha, who was still growling at him. Koyuki looked at the frog and nodded.

"Ok. Consider it done." Koyuki smiled just a bit, showing him her trust.

This threw D66 off because he didn't know humans could smile to reveal their trust. He only saw smiles of greed, pleasure, and power

"Good.."

Back in the lab, D66 hesitated to go back inside his pod. It's clear to himself he's no robot or cyborg. But why does he need these artificial attachments?.. He may never know. Same goes for his past memories. How was he even made? Was he even born in this planet? His thoughts went off as if someone was thinking too hard in the shower. He tried to calm himself and just proceed to plug in the cord to his back and rested.


	6. Chapter 6

"We should leave him here.."

A unidentified male spoke.

"Why!? He can't take this planet all on his own!"

Another male said to the other.

"He's a ruthless killer.. I'm sure he can take on anyone in his way.." The first male answered.

"He won't need a team... He'll unlock all these abilities HQ gave him."

D66 woke up from his nap in a cold sweat, panting a bit. He found out he was inside the pod, the door sealed shut.

"Perfect..." He grunted sarcasm in his mind. He looked through the window to see the ninjas looking at information. Of his body?

"Sir.. It's clear no human on earth has created this "weapon."

One ninja stated.

"Then what could it be?" Shigure stepped up.

"Possibly.. Extraterrestrial life?.." The same ninja answered.

"Aliens? Seems impossible." Shigure placed his hand on his chin to think this through.

Aliens? D66 took this in thought as well and kept the word in his mind. Maybe Koyuki knows? He'll get to her eventually. Just break out like every other night.

A while later, D66 was willing to take this risk again. He clasped his hands together and closed his eyes and concentrated. He took a deep breath and exhaled quickly. He opened his eyes just to see he was on the building's roof and he fell onto the floor, his hand clutching onto his chest for air. He coughed while his lungs burned for breath and stood up to wait for Koyuki.

As soon as he looked up, Koyuki came outside to look for D66. He gathered his confidence and walked towards her. Koyuki turned around as she heard his heavy footsteps.

"Oh hello, D." She smiled slightly and sat down with him on the floor of the roof.

"Hello.. Er.. I don't think I've caught your name before?" D66 rubbed his head as he tried to remember.

"It's Koyuki.. Hah, sorry I never mentioned it." She nervously scratched the back of her head. D66 chuckled a bit.

"Nonsense. We had a rough meeting." He pointed out and Koyuki agreed.

They both headed away from the shinobi base and went to another side of town. After a few moments of silence, they stared at the stars and D66 remembered something. He turned to Koyuki and started off.

"Koyuki?.."

She turned around towards him.

"Yes?"

D66 looked back down, his eyes averting to the side.

"Define aliens.. I've over heard some people talking about that and I don't understand what it means.."

Koyuki blinked and thought for a moment.

"Well there's different meanings for it. But the meaning we use all the time is a creature that came to earth from outer space."

Stars? Earth? Space?... All these words sounded very familiar at the tip of his tongue but he just can't remember what it is.

"Is there something wrong, D?" Koyuki leaned in a bit as she asked, a bit worried for this frog.

"No no.. I'm just thinking too much."

Then they were both cut off from the smell of smoke.

They looked at to the side just to see a cloud of smoke rise from the ground. They both got up to see where exactly it was coming from.

"I'm going to check it out." Koyuki said and climbed down the building, D66 following her.

"Coming along?" She asked and turned to him.

"Of course. I want to know what your actual intentions are." He admitted and continued to follow.

When they got closer to the site of the smoke, people's screams were heard getting louder with each step they took. Koyuki stared at horror when she realized there was a burning hotel, people crying out behind the lines for their family and loved ones left behind in the flames. D66 stared the the fire as well, this feeling familiar all too well and looked at Koyuki.

"What are you going to do?"

Koyuki just stood there and wiped her watering eyes.

"Well.. Someone has to help. Fire's nothing to me." She jumped off and went through a window into the building. She put on her gas mask to block out the smoke. She heard people screaming from behind a wall. As she found no alternate routes, she grabbed a thick metal rod from the debris and swung the pole through the wall, making a hole. She kicked down the remaining rubble and found a small family. They rushed out through the hole and thanked Koyuki as they passed by. Koyuki found no other way to get to the bottom of the building but found out that she had to help them jump down.

"Over here!" She yelled out to the family and they followed her.

"How are we going to survive that!?" One of the parents screamed.

Koyuki looked at them with trust in her eyes.

"I can help you down, don't worry."

They hesitated for a second before they realized what is going on right now.

"Ok.. Take our children down first.." The other parent said. Koyuki agreed and picked up the two little kids.

"Hold on tightly.." She told them and jumped off the four story high building. She landed with the children on the ground safely and went back for their parents. But as soon as she turned around, the couple were running from the now collapsing, building and went to their kids.

Koyuki looked to the ally way to see D66 and smiled when she realized he helped out. She disappeared into the ally with him and they walked together.

On the way, Koyuki now started to feel the burns on her arms, remembering she went in a sleeveless shirt. D66 noticed her discomfort and looked at the red marks at her arm.

"I think I can help.." He muttered.

"Ah no.. I'll just take care of it at HQ.." Koyuki excused but D66 insisted.

"Don't worry.. I know I can heal you." The frog nodded and a blue glow emitted from his hands and he rubbed them on her burns. Koyuki flinched at first but got used to the treatment. His hands were smooth, with a cooling touch with the healing powers. After a few seconds, he removed his hands from her arms and looked at her.

"Does it feel better?" He asked.

Koyuki felt the pain go away and touched her arms again and felt nothing. She smiled and hugged D66.

"Thank you, D.."

D66 smiled back and returned the hug.

"Well this was a interesting night." Koyuki giggled nervously.

"Yes it was." He chuckled and looked around.

"Hmm. Also I thought of a name for you." Koyuki said.

"Oh really?.. What is it?" D66 blinked and looked at her.

"Dororo."

Dororo.. The frog let that name stick and closed his eyes, smiling under his respirator.

"I like it."

Koyuki nodded and giggled.

"That's great, Dororo. Glad you think so."

Dororo looked around again and felt something off.

"Hm.. You should go home. I need to attend business somewhere."

Business? But where? Koyuki shook the thought away and listened to him.

"Ok. Good night, D." She said before leaving him alone. He really did feel something off and heard someone behind him.

Before he could react, something shocked him in the neck and he fainted. Two shinobi emerged from the shadows and picked up Dororo.

"We have the subject, sir.." One of them spoke through his headset.

"Good. Bring him back quickly.. I must speak to one of our students immediately.

As soon as Koyuki skipped back inside HQs building, she quickly went to her dorm. As soon as the door slid open, Mukuro was standing, staring at her with her arms crossed.

"Mukuro! Eh, I was uh-" Koyuki stuttered but was soon cut off.

"I know where you were Koyuki.." She growled and turned on a hologram from her from her gauntlet, showing a news report about the burning hotel.

"-and a young woman jumped off such a height with two children holding onto her, making it to safety. The parents of the children claimed that they made it to down as well from a heavily cloaked man.-"

Mukuro paused the video and fast forward it a bit.

"-the siblings say the woman was ninja-like, and that was how she was able to help them down-"

Mukuro turned off the hologram and sighed in disappointment.

"Koyuki.. You know we're not supposed to interfere with citizens unless they come to us. What were you thinking!?" She groaned and turned away and rub her head.

"Mukuro! People were trapped in there! No one was able to save them! What if you were in that situation? I would save you in a heartbeat!" She growled.

Mukuro raised her hand up and slapped Koyuki across the face.

"You idiot! I'd welcome the flames, accepting my death, knowing I did something good for this clan! You can't just throw out your life for someone else! Why else would you think every one of your peers left you when you slipped, or broke a bone? It's against our code to help another out in missions."

Koyuki almost tripped and glared back at Mukuro, the slap still stinging her.

"Then why would you bother helping me?! If you're all "following orders" then why help me?" Koyuki stung right back at Mukuro and she just stood there, not knowing what the say.

Koyuki gritted her teeth and turned away.

"That's what I thought.."

Then Mukuro left when one last remark.

"Why did we even bother saving you?..."

And just like that, Koyuki was torn apart. She closed the door to her room, choked on her tears and rubbed her face. She doesn't know what's wrong with her. She doesn't understand why the shinobi can't help each other out. She doesn't understand why Mukuro would turn her down like this. She just sat in one of the corners of her room and cried until she fell silent, and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Light headed, Dororo had heard voices from before.. They sound so.. Familiar.

"You're going on a mission... Make us proud.."

After more nostalgia, he woke up as a bright light had shined on his face. He couldn't move. Why couldn't he move? He looked up slightly just enough to see himself tied down against a table. Oh no, he's been caught.

"Nowhere to run, toad.." One of the shinobi insulted him as Shigure walked up to Dororo, holding something in his hand. When Dororo looked up at him, he was slashed across the face.

"Gah!.." That plasma sword cut through his respirator, his face revealed and having received a deep, bleeding wound. Shigure grabbed him by the chin, spitting words at him.

"How rebellious of you.. Should've put you away since the first time you disobeyed us. How did you even achieve to escape our lair?" He growled and threw Dororo back against the table.

"You are under our supervision. We have even more eyes laid upon you. Attempts to leave are futile." He snapped his fingers to signal one of the technicians to come forth. One of them brought gauntlets and strapped them against Dororo's wrists.

Dororo suddenly felt weak, his entire body trembling. God, his head hurt so much, and it wasn't from the wound. He was unstrapped from the table and he fell off. He couldn't even stand up, these gauntlets drained up all of his energy.

"Get up, already. Ugh, just watch him. Don't let him out of your sight, I need to attend business." Shigure left the room and entered the elevator to one of the dorm floors. When he exited to the floor he wanted, he saw Mukuro turn the corner, stressed out of her mind. He sighed and paid no attention to her and turned it towards Koyuki. He knocked on her door, expecting an immediate answer.

Koyuki woke up from her little nap, tears dried on her face. She jolted up as she remembered someone had knocked. 'Oh shit.. I hope it's not him... ' Koyuki thought and opened the door quickly, now disappointed to see it was Shigure.

"I see you're not well, Koyuki." He started as he entered her room.

"Ah well, busy night... Heheh-"

"Everyone knows Koyuki." Shigure cut her off and looked at her in the eye. Koyuki averted eye contact in shame.

"But I don't care about that now. What I do care about is how you know about our weapon?" He leaned in and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Only a specific amount of us are able to even access that it exists. How did you make physical contact with it?"

"He.. Came to me. He's been stalking me, wanting to talk to me." Koyuki looked back at him, failing to show she isn't afraid.

"Talk to you? About what? What has he... Been wanting to discuss?.." He leaned away and pulled out his plasma sword again, threatening Koyuki.

"Woah.. Nothing important. He's just trying to find out about what he is. That's all." She backed away a bit.

"So he somehow developed his sense of independence? Please. He's here to follow orders, just like you are. You're aware such a desire is forbidden, Koyuki.." He hissed and pointed his weapon to her throat.

She gulped the fear away and moved aside as he began to leave.

"He's dangerous by himself. You ever encounter him again... Run. Don't hesitate, don't even think about putting up a fight. Run." Shigure finished off as he walked away.

The door closed, and Koyuki was so relieved she wasn't hurt. She wish she could leave, but she can't just do that. Then Koyuki thought of Dororo again, wondering why Shigure would bring him up.

Wait..

Was Dororo caught? Oh no, she hoped he'll be ok. She couldn't just let this blow off, she had to do something for him. But her moves were limited with everyone watching her. As long as Dororo was ok, she can live with herself for a while.

AAAAAHHH!

Pain.

Pain is all Dororo had been treated with since he got back. He's been told to stand up and fight, but still too weak to catch his breath. And once again caught off guard, he was kicked down and tasered, screaming in pain once more.

"They'll kill me at this rate... I can't.. Let this happen.." He muttered to himself and stood up, looking at his opponent.

"What was that, froggy? I didn't hear you?" The shinobi teased and sprinted towards Dororo.

"Do it.. For her.." Dororo growled and dodged as the ninja thrusted his katana. He disarmed the spy, breaking his arm, taking the weapon and throwing it away.

Finally, Dororo was able to find his strength again. As they dragged the injured shinobi away, another one appeared behind him. Dororo sensed him, and swept at the legs, but the other had jumped up and kicked him in the face. He fell down, placing his hand on the fresh bruise on his chin before he heard the other call for a time out. Good, he could use this break. The other shinobi left him in the room, Dororo wasn't supposed to leave anyway, he just decided to sit there, attempting to heal his injury with his powers. He felt the bruise throbbing furiously in agony, he growled as he clenched his teeth, focusing to heal it.

It left with a sensation of the previous kick, but it healed. The same with Dororo's other bruises and cuts from earlier attacks. Rebounding the same pain over and over, but he healed himself. He wants this day to be done and be sent to rest. Dororo honestly wanted to see Koyuki again. He needed to see her. Dororo grabbed onto his head, then grasping on his hat flaps, growling loudly with rage. Practically yelling. Couldn't he just blow this place up if he wanted to?

Indeed, but too messy.

He just yelled, didn't he? Right there and then, he stopped and looked at himself. He was no AI. He was alive and breathing. Flesh and blood. Emotional.

Why was he convinced for so long then? What did these people do to him? Is this space thing his real home?

He stopped and rubbed his head from the headaches he was having. He knows some things, but not enough to truly find his way out of here and go home. If he could get to Koyuki... Just maybe, she could help him leave. He had to test his limits, and just as he thought so, more shinobi had stepped in the room.

"Perfect..." He sighed, and got ready for them to start. One sprinted towards him in a split second, then Dororo threw her off guard by tripping her feet off the ground, then grabbed her by the face, quickly breaking the ninja's jaw and threw her down. The other two watched in horror and backed away, drawing out their katanas as a precaution.

Dororo's blue eyes glowed with such a silent rage, no one dared to do anything. Not even the professors monitoring the fight did anything to pause the session.

He began to feel a buzzing sensation while he stared at the ninja's blades. The feeling felt greater as he lifted his arm, now controlling the weapons in the shinobi's hands. They tried to let go of their weapons but to no avail, Dororo ended up forcing the ninjas to stab themselves against their will. Twisting the blades in and out of their torsos. The ninjas yelled in agony, spilling out blood until they dropped dead. Their own blood pooling around the ninjas dead bodies made the broken jaw seem like nothing compared to this horror show Dororo started. The blue frog chuckled to himself and looked at the professors through the windows, staring at them to their very souls, causing at least one of them to faint. Dororo looked at his hands, balling them into fists. He probably doesn't need Koyuki's help. He could do this on his own, no sweat.

Dororo heard clicking behind him and was tasered once more, falling to his knees, rendered weak again. The cuffs were forced into his wrists again and so he became powerless. What was he thinking? Of course he needed Koyuki. Someone to watch his back while he fought. This time, he was escorted to a chamber, not his pod. His escort pushed him in the cell and locked the heavy door. This is how he'll feel if he ever goes home and returns to this place. Beaten, locked up, treated like shit. The only good thing that had come out from his view was Koyuki. She treated him fair. She didn't deserve to be with such a horrible group. She was a great person overall. Dororo just needed some way to contact her. He glanced down at the gauntlets cuffed around his wrists. If he could fracture the source of the lock, maybe he could break away from it and leave this dammed place, taking Koyuki with him as well. He looked back down at his restraints and realized this isn't anything he's seen on earth. This is the same technology used in his pod. It felt so...

Alien.

He didn't know how to describe it, but now he's totally aware he isn't welcome here much longer. He just wants to go home, to forget all about this. The blue light in his cuffs was probably one of the power sources. He needs to grab attention to himself, he needs to get a guard in here to do his job.

"Don't worry, Koyuki. I will get us out of here."


	8. Chapter 8

Dororo went forward to grasp attention, struggling and yelling to get the cuffs off.

"Shut up in there!" The guard outside the chamber yelled and hit the door to get Dororo to shush. He refused and continued making a scene. The ninja growled and went inside to teach him a lesson. As the guard pulled out his katana, Dororo waited until he saw a strike. When the moment was right, he quickly dodged and put the cuffs in the way. A success it was, Dororo was free and silenced the guard as swiftly as possible, choking him and left him on the ground, taking the weapon. Sure he would just use his powers, but that rather took up more of his energy. Alarms went off as Dororo sprinted through the hallways, quickly trying to find his way out of this floor. He found a short legend of the building floors on the wall. Dororo growled and finally read the floor that held the dorms.

He stopped at the elevator and decided to take the quick route instead. He broke the doors with his brute strength and climbed down the cables that went through various levels of the building. He stopped at the level with the female dorms and quickly bust open the metal doors, running to find Koyuki. He heard yelling as the shinobi from this floor started coming out and chased him.

"Shit! I don't need this right now.." He hissed and quickly turned around to sense Koyuki. She wasn't among them and Dororo quickly got back to running.

Shinobi started gathering in front of him, but he had no choice but to keep running. He had his grip tight on the katana he stole and stabbed one of the ninja, grabbing something from their belt and continued running. He later realized he had a bomb on him and Koyuki wasn't on this floor. Dororo hurried and tried to locate her with his sixth sense. He looked down to see her beneath the lower floor. He took a deep breath and activated the bomb in his hand. As soon as he did, the shinobi chasing him were about to tackle him, but Dororo threw the bomb as it beeped quickly and ran like hell before a massive explosion engulfed the surrounding area. He got up from the ground and looked up to see the hole the bomb had made and the burning corpses surrounding it. He grabbed his scraped arm and stumbled over to jump down in the next floor he kicked down the room Koyuki was in just to see her cowering from the earlier explosion.

"Koyuki... We have to hurry.." Dororo shouted and went over to help her up. Koyuki shook her head from the confusion and looked up and smiled in surprise

"Dororo!" She hugged him and let go as she realized he was out.

"H-how did you escape?"

Dororo nodded and grabbed her arm. "No time to explain. We have to leave right now-" he was cut off as he turned around to see a gun was pointed towards his face.

"Unhand her and surrender." Koyuki looked at their attacker and eyes widened as she realized it was Mukuro. She was frozen with mixed awe and disbelief it was her only friend.

"Unhand her, I said!" Mukuro raised her voice and began to pull the hammer back on the gun. Dororo was about to do so as Mukuro pulled the trigger. Koyuki sensed it before Dororo did and pulled him back immediately.

"NO!"

And the shot was fired. Koyuki was on the floor, unconscious and bleeding. Dororo sat up and hurried to Koyuki's side, looking frantically for the wound.

"Shit.." Mukuro growled, dropped the gun and ran off.

Dororo would've handled her, had he not be bringing attention to Koyuki. He found the wound on her shoulder and tried to pull out the piece of metal lodged in there with his powers. He finally succeeded as the bullet fell out and looked for a cloth to wrap it around her. When finished, he picked her up and looked for a exit. He looked one of the windows to see the roofs of smaller buildings below and decided to take this final risk. Despite how high the building was, he could teleport down there. Thing is, it will put immense pressure on his heart and he didn't know how it would affect Koyuki. No matter, they're not going through so many levels of security and he had one shot. He heard footsteps from affair afar and hurried up. Dororo held Koyuki tightly in his arms and ran towards the window. Glass shattered and he focused real hard in mid air to where time stopped. His heart has almost ruptured but they arrived safely on the lower buildings. Dororo woke up and twitched, gripped his chest, he curled up and breathed frantically. He looked at his hands and calmed down, knowing he's alive. He looked around and saw Koyuki right beside him and picked her up again. Dororo looked at the sky, noticing it was sunset he sighed and hurried to look for a safe place as helicopters began heading towards their area.

Dark, cold, alone... Koyuki had left the scene of a car crash in the snow and noticed two dark clothed people came towards her.

"Have you nowhere to go, little one?" One of them asked. Koyuki turned around and started at them for a while before nodding to their answer. The people looked at each other until one of them nodded.

"Ok. Come with us. You'll be safe, child." They took her hand and began walking into the city.

Koyuki jolted awake and rubbed her head, confirming her weird dream. She felt pain throbbing from her shoulder and flinched, looking down at her bandaged shoulder and forgot what had happen. She sat up and saw Dororo beside her, meditating in this shanty warehouse they were in.

"Koyuki. I see you're awake." Dororo said and turned to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah.. I think so. Was I... Shot?" She looked at him in the eye, to which he agreed.

"Yes. You were, then I helped you leave the scene and now we're here." He rubbed the back of his neck, knowing she needs something now that she's awake but he doesn't know what.

"Well.. That's good. Thank you." Koyuki smiled and tried to get up.

"Wait, don't strain yourself." Dororo warned and assisted to help her up. "I'd heal you, but my powers are drained for the moment."

"Don't worry about it. It'll just have to heal on its own." Koyuki examined the old warehouse they were in and decided on something.

"Is something bothering you, Koyuki?" Dororo asked as he walked beside her.

"We can't be here for a while, but I know who we can trust and stay with as we hide." She smiled to show him her trust and told Dororo the plans.

First, they'll start moving early in the morning and lay low as the sun is shining. They'll try moving through less crowded areas to not catch attention to themselves. Ally ways, quiet roads, and rooftops are their way through the city. Shady areas are something to avoid as well. Koyuki realized she still has a bit of money on her that will help them along the way.

"Dororo, did you ever hold on to that cloak of yours?" She reminded him.

"No, it got lost when I was kidnapped." Dororo sighed and began to look around the warehouse for another coat or something to hide in.

"Dororo don't worry, I'll get you something to wear." She reassured but he stopped her.

"I have already found the coat. Can you happen to get something to conceal my face? And, be sure to stock up on supplements as well."

"Don't worry I'll be back as soon as possible." Koyuki promised and headed out.

"Please be ok.." Is all Dororo really asked from her.

As Koyuki left, she knew the way to her friend's house was quite a while away. She had to hurry and get what they needed. Luckily, it wasn't really late as the streets were still crowded with cars, people trying to get home. Koyuki stopped by the local market and grabbed a few cheap clothes and other basic needs to hold off for now. She paid and left before the area began getting empty. She pulled out a hoodie from one of the bags and kept walking to the warehouse, eventually making it there unharmed.

"Dororo, I'm back.." She said and dropped the bags, reaching in for a first aid she got for her wound. Dororo dropped from the ceiling, relieved that she was still ok. He helped her cleaned her wound and wrapped new bandages around it, now feeling much more better.

"Thank you, and here's to cover your face.." Koyuki noted he still wore the heavy coat and gave him a thick scarf and a cap to cover his face. It was great, she couldn't really see anything up close, so it was perfect.

"You hungry? I haven't recalled ever seeing you eating." Koyuki mentioned and pulled out a box of sandwich crackers along with some fruit. Looking at the items kinda made Dororo's stomach churn. He really hasn't favored consuming food and thought it wouldn't do him good.

"I.. I don't eat. It doesn't do me well." He told her and took off the apparel from his face.

"Well I'm sure you need water at the very least." She reached in another bag for a bottle of water and opened it for him.

He politely took it from her and started drinking. So this is what he needed? No wonder his mouth felt so dry. He quickly drank up the rest out of the bottle and felt quite refreshed. "Thank you for the aid."

"No problem." She smiled and lied down, about to get some sleep for the night. Dororo had no need for rest anymore, now that he felt replenished, so he watched over Koyuki for the time.

As she fell into a deep sleep, Dororo continued watching. He finally decided to creep over to her, moving her hair to the side and stared into her face. Dororo's face heated up as he felt the soft features on her face. He stopped touching and kept his hands to himself until dawn. He heard many vehicles that were becoming active in the roads so that was his cue to wake up Koyuki.

"Wake up, Koyuki. It's time." He nudged her shoulder and she responded with a yawn.

"Alright.. Put on your disguise." She reminded him and got their things ready. As she finished packing up the rest of their things in a satchel Dororo found, they started to head out. As it was still quite cold outside, they put on gloves to keep their hands from freezing, also keeping their fingerprints hidden for the time being. The duo began climbing up the next-door building and headed to their destination. They hurried to pass as many streets as possible until the sun rose. They waltzed over cables that connected buildings over large highways and continued running. They stopped for a break and figured it was for the best as the sun rose from the horizon.

"She's not very far. We're almost there.." Koyuki informed Dororo as she took a sip of her water. He looked at her and sat down.

"Who is this friend of yours? Is she part of something we can trust?" He asked. Koyuki wiped her mouth and nodded.

"No.. She's a civilian. I'm a very close friend of hers. I haven't seen her for a while. Don't worry, I know she's someone we can trust." Koyuki explained and looked down.

"I believe you. If anything does happen.. I'll protect you." He looked at her as he trailed off.

As the day progressed, they waited until the sun went down. They were on the move once more and took ally ways to make way. Koyuki started to recognize what kind of streets they were on.

"Shit. Dororo wait.." She held her arm out to signal him to stop. Koyuki inspected the area with her sixth sense. It looked safe for now, but she really couldn't depend on her sense forever. However, the allies reeked with alcohol and drugs, but Dororo and Koyuki continued walking. Dororo was very unsettled with this and had always looked around every two seconds they walked. They safely made it out and proceeded back to the rooftops until they reached neighborhood. Koyuki sniffed the area, as it was one of her most keen senses to track her desired target.

"Hurry, this way!" She whispered to Dororo and started running to a light tan house with red roofs. They climbed over the cement fence that had a sign that said "Hinata" and Koyuki quickly knocked on the door. Whoever was inside still must be up as it wasn't bedtime yet and their lights were on.

The door unlocked and opened up.

"Hello, who is-" The person inside the house froze as they recognized who it was.

"Koyuki?..." It was her friend, Natsumi, utterly shocked to know her friend came at such a short notice.

"Natsumi, please let us in. I don't have time to explain." Koyuki said as she pushed Natsumi aside to come in, Dororo following. Koyuki went into the living room and crashed out on the couch, trying to get her mind settled. She sat back up as Dororo took a seat beside her and saw Natsumi walk towards them.

"So uh.. Did something happen? And who is this?" Natsumi started. Koyuki sighed and told Dororo to drop the disguise as she took off her hoodie.

"Ok.. First. This is Dororo. Do not be alarmed, he's with me." Koyuki began to answer, but Natsumi was too focused on how Koyuki was currently wearing a vest with various weapons possibly hidden. Then she looked at Dororo as soon as he removed his scarf and almost screamed, obviously scared of what he his.

"Natsumi? What's wrong?" Someone from upstairs called and came down to see what the commotion was.

Fuyuki, Natsumi's little brother came forth and stopped in his tracks as he too saw Dororo. Rather than screaming like his sister, his eyes lit up and he smiled.

"No way! Are you an alien?" He asked excitedly. Koyuki, Dororo, and Natsumi turned their heads towards Fuyuki, obviously confused about why he's happy to see a alien in the living room. There it was again.

Alien..

Dororo shivered slightly at the sound of it and nodded.

"By your standards, yes. I don't mean to cause any trouble.." Dororo sighed and removed his coat.

"Natsumi, I trust you. Please. Don't tell anyone who or where we are. If questions are surrounding the school... Decline everything you know about me." Koyuki got up and put her hands on Natsumi's shoulders.

"You're the one who's been closer to me than anyone else. Don't give anyone information about me, or Dororo.. please.." Her voice was shaking, then Natsumi nodded to her pleas.

"I guess it's none of my business to ask why, but.. I'll do it. Don't worry."

"Thank you Natsumi..." She pulled her in for a hug. Natsumi turned to Fuyuki, signaling him to never speak of this to anyone. He nodded then Dororo stood up.

"Koyuki.. You should get more rest. It's about to become late." Dororo stated as he looked at the Hinata's clock.

"Of course.." She let go of Natsumi and went to the guest room upstairs. Dororo followed her and sat down in a chair as Koyuki went to sleep. He looked out the window of the room and gazed at the small number of stars. He wondered why there was so few? Maybe because it was heavily urban, he thought. He glanced back at Koyuki and ended up staring at her face again. Dororo felt his cheeks heat up and he tried to turn away, biting his lip.

He couldn't help himself any longer and noticed the bed still had quite a space left. He walked over to the other side and lied down. Dororo looked at the ceiling, and grew comfortable lying on the bed and closed his eyes.

Maybe everything will be ok.


End file.
